¿Hacérselas de Cupido?
by feathered moon wings
Summary: ¿Hacérselas de Cupido? ¡No logro comprender lo! ¿Por que nadie me explica? Endo no comprende a que se refieren cuando dicen hacérselas de Cupido nadie le explica. Aphrodi le ayudara con un curioso ejemplo que lo tomara desprevenido. NO YAORI.


**Abril: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro One-shot. Espero lo disfruten. **

Era un día común y corriente, Inazuma Japon practicaba, normal, como todos los días. Si todo completamente normal, pero no podemos engañar a nadie ¿O si? No claro que no todo lo normal termina hasta cierto punto si no me equivoco.

Este mismo punto comenzó con, Hera, un integrante de la secundaria Zeus, portaba una aureola en la cabeza y tenía su cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros de un marrón normal.

Se acercaba furiosamente con ambos puños apretados a los costados, tenia las cejas profundamente fruncidas, se podía percibir la furia a su alrededor. Ya a unos metros del equipo, que inevitablemente se le había quedado viendo soltó.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA APHRODI!- Grito a todo pulmón.

-No tienes que gritar, se quejo Midorikawa sacándose una cerilla del oído, con una mueca en el rostro.

-¡Cállate chico proverbio!- Ordeno apuntándole con el dedo índice –Exijo saber ¿Dónde esta?

-¿Y como esperas que nosotros sepamos? Tú deberías estas en su equipo- Pregunto Kido con los brazos cruzados.

-Se que se escondió en Raimon- Dijo secamente.

-Oye pero… ¿Por qué estas tan furioso con el?- Pregunto Kazemaru con curiosidad.

-El desgraciado se las hizo de Cupido- Dijo bruscamente, a lo que todos empezaron a murmurar y a decir cosas, poner expresiones de asombro. Todos menos una persona, Endo. El pobrecito no tenía ni la menor idea de a que se referían. Era demasiado ingenuo como para entender. Los miraba con esperanzas de que alguien le respondiera pero solo se oían cosas como;

-Se paso de la raya…

-Eso es muy grave…

-¿Quien se cree…?

-¿Se las hizo de cupido? ¿Con quien?- Pregunto Haruna.

-Eso no importa- Le contesto –Si ven a ese hijo de…- Tomo una bocada de aire con frustración y pensó nuevamente lo que iba a decir –No importa, háganme saber si lo ven- Y se fue a buscar una deliciosa venganza condimentada con ira.

-Chicos ¿Alguien entendió lo que dijo Hera?- Pregunto Endo sin tener una simple idea. Pero sus compañeros no se molestaron en responder, todos estaban muy ocupados discutiendo el reciente suceso -¿Eh… chicos?- Trato de meterse en una bolita de gente pero estaba muy cerrada y no podía pasar. Perdiendo los estribos grito -¡¿Alguien me va a explicar que es áreselas de Cupido?- Pero como si nunca hubiera dicho nada, todos continuaron sus discusiones. Suspiro.

Se alejo del lugar algo deprimido y camino por los pastos de la escuela con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola Endo- Saludo una melodiosa voz. El llamado levanto el rostro a medias y saludo algo decaído.

-Ah… hola Aphrodi.

-Te vez algo apagado, ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto amablemente.

-Pues veras…- Y al querer responder recordó instantáneamente la razón. Y estaba justo con la persona que respondería a sus dudas.

Junto a le equipo.

-Oigan chicos ¿Y Endo?- Pregunto Aki depuse de un rato. No se había dado cuenta de que el joven ya no estaba. Nadie le supo responder. Así que se encamino en su búsqueda.

Con Aphrodi.

-¡Todo el mundo a estado discutiendo de algo… y y no logro entenderlo!- Dijo exasperado.

-Dime, ¿Que es lo que no entiendes?- Pregunto con suavidad.

-Hera, tu amigo, llego hablando de algo extraño. Todo el mundo se puso a discutir de ello pero no se que es… dijo que te la hiciste de Cupido ¿Podrías explicarme?- Pregunto algo esperanzado. Aphrodi lo miro algo sorprendido y antes de que pudiera decir algo se escucho un llamado.

-¡Endo!- Grito desde lejos meneando la mano para llamar su atención, al momento en que se dirigía a los chicos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres saber que es hacérselas de cupido?- Pregunto inexpresivo.

-Si por favor- Pidió mientras llegaba Aki sin aliento.

-Endo ¿Donde estabas? te eh estado buscando un buen rato- Pregunto la joven.

-Bueno Endo te explicare- Sonrió Terumi con los ojos cerrados al momento de cruzarse de brazos –Esto…- Dijo dándole un poderoso codazo en la costilla, provocando que se retorciera y al querer dar un paso hacia delante Aphrodi le puso el pie y Endo tropezó cayéndose hacia delante justo enfrente de… Aki –Es hacérselas de Cupido- Endo y Aki se separaron instantáneamente y se miraron paralizados ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los suaves labios de ella poseían un dulce sabor. Sus mejillas tomaron un suave tono rosado. Y el portero se puso rojo tomate, tenía la boca abierta –Bueno si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme. Hera podría llegar en cualquier momento. Y no planeo ser encontrado hasta que su rabia se apacigüe- Puso sus manos tras su espalda como todo un caballero –Adiós chicos- Y camino tranquilamente hacia la puesta de sol. Mientras Aki y Endo seguían mirándose incrédulos -Aaa- Suspiro pacíficamente –Como me encanta hacerla de Cupido.

**Abril: Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Ese Aphrodi es un coqueto ¿No creen?**

**Jaja bueno nos vemos. **


End file.
